Keep it Cumming
by Smutgasms
Summary: Thor, Steve, and Natasha end up in the night of their lives. A three way ensues after a bit of a drunken night. But gods and super soldiers aren't one shot wonders. They can cum...a lot. Natsha can only take so much and so she must leave. With Natasha gone the men are still unsatisfied and so they help each other finish the job. Natasha returns to a surprise on the bed.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Warning: Very Explicit Sexual scenes. Gay sex and straight sex, and trust me, lot's of cum.**

**Give me any submissions please. This piece will be good, especially if you don't mind description, for bisexuals. It has gay and straight sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

**THOR POV**

Thor was uneasy. He had agreed to the whole thing, yet now moments before beginning, he began to regret his decision. It was of course, only done because he lusted so dearly after her, Natasha or as she preferred: The Black Widow. Her breasts were so rounded and perfect, her body matching that of a goddess. Thor even thought she might have been more beautiful than the women found in Asgaurd. Everything about her was beautiful as she sat on the bed in her lingerie, exposing her most private areas. It all would have been perfect if it wasn't a three-way. After their victory against his brother, he drunkenly agreed to bed with her…while that other "Captain America" would be as well. How shamed he would be if his father knew!

Thor sat on the bed, almost nude, with nothing but a small towel covering his private areas. He was completely erected, blood pumping to his throbbing appendage. Natasha sat in the middle of the queen sized bed, while he, Thor, and the captain sat at opposite sides. "Steve Rogers was his name was it not?" Thor thought. Oh well, he would prove to be a small problem with having the women. He was a _god_ and thusly could last in bed indefinitely if he liked, possibly ejaculating as much as 10 times. That would mean that whilst Steve was finishing, he would only be beginning. Little did he know that one of the many perks of being a superhuman was that his body could also produce a large quantity of semen and give him lasting stamina.

Natasha was finished speaking the rules of the bed.

This was _highly_ unorthodox; especially considering that the time period he was born in oppressed sex like it was a fire. Now he was sitting on a bed not only going to bed with a women he had only known for a short period of time, but also have another man sleep with her too! He hadn't expected the drinks he drank to be so potent and end him up in this situation. Her body was beautiful beyond description, and as she began removing her very open clothing with a dance, blood rushed to his quickly hardening penis. Natasha's breasts fell from the bra and they looked as if they were sculpted by the hands of something even Thor would have to fear. Her closely shaven vagina sent quivers down his spine and into his cock.

He might have been ravished by lust if it hadn't been for the other man sitting on the other side of the bed, closely watching her body, and now bouncing teats.

**Natasha's Pov**

Natasha continued to dance for the two of them and watched as their bodies grew warmer, their erections harder, and their eyes ever more impatient. Now she grabbed her own breasts and continued to move them in a circular motion, pulling on her nipples as she did so. She kept on doing this and more until she felt she was sufficiently wet. Now she was ready. Her innards craved to be pleasured and she too was now overcome with lust.

"I am ready," She said lying down on the bed, "I need you guys to listen to me first. Since there are two of you and one of me things need to be decided. Which one of you will be where?"

Both Thor and Steve felt awkward yet it was obvious that such a thing must be decided. So as their silenced continued Natasha became very impatient. She once again broke the silence that bound them. "Fine, Thor, I want you to enter from my behind and pretty eyes over there will get front row." Natasha used her most seductive voice possible and both of the men did as they were told simply because it was easier.

"How will we be positioned?" Thor asked quickly realizing the difficulty of both of them entering at once. "Will we be standing in order to allow access to the both of us?"

Steve thought he found the solution hoping to take her for himself, "Perhaps one of us should go while the other waits. Then when they are finished they will switch." He thought it pure genius because of how he was able to last much longer due to the serum and thusly Thor wouldn't get a turn.

"That wouldn't work at all." Natasha interrupted. "Firstly, I want two at once, and secondly I know how it is with you two not wanting the other at once. I am very capable of interrupting thoughts. But I do have a solution of my own…" Natasha proceeded to lay down and then arch herself, so that she was in a position where she was only supporting herself on her arms and legs as if a bridge. "Now Thor lay down beneath me and go god speed. You can position yourself on the knees and such so that you can get a clear shot."

Both of the men obeyed and positioned themselves so. As soon as they got into their proper places they couldn't withhold and began before Natasha said anything. Before she was aware of it, Natasha was being plunged into pure pleasure. The seemingly practiced movements of Thor below her sent shudders through her, while from her now very wet vagina Steve thrust into her. Their very hard and powerful dicks weren't too large but perfect in size and gave her pleasure unlike anything before.

Natasha's breasts bounced with the impact from Steve's quickly pacing thrusts. She didn't want things to get too fast, so she slowed down in order to control what he was doing.

"OHHHHH YES!" she exclaimed as Thor moved inside her anus. "Sweet LORD!" Thor responded with a grunt and moaned along with her.

**STEVE'S POV**

Both Thor and Natasha were making exclaims of their joy yet Steve felt very uncomfortable with such things. Normally, in his original time, intercourse was quick and silent and the women didn't feel so…well whorish. Yet now that Natasha began to screw around his pulsing dick and began to speed up he felt obliged to do the same.

"Ughhh…oh my…OH MY!" He shouted as he grabbed her bouncing breasts and massaged the nipples. Before he knew it he came inside her releasing a large amount of semen that broke the condom.

Natasha was horrified. Not only did the condom break but he was already done, not even 8 minutes in. "It broke! And you finished!"

"Don't worry," he replied, "I am not fertile; at least not after the serum. If you're concerned about me cumming, don't b-"

Steve was cut off as he was speaking by a loud moan of pleasure from Thor. Apparently he had cummed a large amount too.

**Thor's POV**

Thor felt Strangely aroused by Steve cumming and added to the fact that he was inside Natasha's soft ass and her breasts were all over he felt the urge overcome him too. Before he could control it he released his load into her in waves of semen, filling her hole with cum. He insisted he did not need a condom, saying that "he didn't impregnate if not wished so."

"More…" Thor moaned, barely audible.

Natasha thought she was cursed, before she almost had an orgasm BOTH of her partners came. Their Jizz now filled her in front and back. "You two can't even pleasure me at all can you!" She was furious. Right when she thought it was the best too.

Thor and Steve replied simultaneously "I can go much more."

Damn. Thor knew that somehow this wasn't going to work out. SO it seemed the super solider could also go more than once. Apparently much more than once.

"What do you mean?" Natasha inquired, hoping that this would last more.

Thor replied first, "Being a god I can pleasure beyond limit, and I can cum as much as I please."

"Funny," added Steve who was now a bit worried he would be out done, "Being a genetic perfection, I am also able to cum _much_ more than once."

Natasha's face light up, "This is going to be good…"

**Steve Pov**

Steve Returned to his post as the front gates of Natasha's open vagina and pounded inside her, managing to strike her g spot several times. In order to make it that much more interesting for her, he rubbed her clitoris and she moaned and moaned and moaned. His balls hit against her soft underside with each thrust. Occasionally Thor's (larger) testacies collided with his as the god's nuts moved up and down with his dick inside her tight ass.

Steve couldn't help but find himself having erotic fantasies about not only Natasha but…_Thor. _He tried to push them to the side but they kept coming back no matter how much he tried or even looked at the widow's bouncing tits or leaking vagina.

"Ohhhhhh..." Natasha moaned. "I want you to lick my juices."

Steve did so without a word and gave Natasha an earth shattering orgasam. She began to pant and asked for Thor and him to stop. Thor did so, but only after letting loose another wave of hot cum go inside her. It dripped to the mattress and he sighed with pleasure. The hotel will need a new mattress.

Everyone sat on the bed and without explanation Natasha seized Steve's pulsing cock and began to suck on it. Steve exploded with hot sensation.

"Mmmmmm." He moaned. Natasha placed her tongue in all the right places, moving it around him until he was shouting from joy. Right before he cummed she clasped his balls and jerked him off as fast as she could, eating all that entered her mouth.

Steve was panting hard and his semen slid down his dick and pulsed slowly out of his urethra.

"That was because Thor got a second cum before I stopped and you didn't." Natasha explained.

**Thor's POV**

Now Thor was nearly unable to control himself. He found the sight of Natasha sucking off Steve so hot he nearly cummed himself. Natasha looked at him with the most lustful gaze imaginable.

"Now what do _you_ want big boy?" She said tauntingly to Thor. "I imagine that must have been unfair…" without even needing to say more she grabbed her large tits and spread them apart, making way for Thor's hungry cock. "Here." She said, plainly and simply. Thor Jumped up and for the first time had tit sex. He shoved his dick in out and of the passage between the two breasts. Natasha squeezed them together to make them tighter for him, and thus more pleasurable. Thor picked up speed as he fucked her in the cleavage.

"So good." They both moaned simultaneously.

Steve found it impossible to resist anymore and so he entered into her ass without permission. The two sensation of pleasure sent another wave of orgasm through her and they all cummed together. Natasha squirted from her vagina and the two men came. Thor's load went all over Natasha's breasts and face. He used the cum as lube and pounded away even more with his still hard erection. Steve also used his own jizz to lubricate her ass and went for another round.

Again Thor let out a huge burst of cum release all over her round breasts.

"I have been gifted for being given a god and a super solider that can cum this much!" Natasha exclaimed as another orgasm overtook her body. She sat in Doggy style and told Steve to continue fucking her in the ass and commanded Thor to place his cum covered cock in her mouth. While the captain continued to enjoy the sheer bliss of Natasha's ass, Thor's quivering dick was being sucked dry. Natasha bobbed her head up and down and jerked him off as she did so. He felt so good and he squirmed as the next orgasm came to him and he cummed all over her mouth. Steve had a view of it all as he fucked Natasha's ass and got so much hornier he cummed on her back, messing up her hair.

**NATASHA POV**

Feeling the hot jizz on her back and the sticky semen on her face, another orgasm took hold of Natasha. The sight of her pure pleasure got her partners so aroused the jacked themselves off to the sight of it and pointed right at her. The cum was all over her now and she was getting very tired. Having so many orgasms was becoming tiresome. Yet she wanted more. It was so good. She started to rub her own clit and finger herself to the boys view.

**STEVE POV**

Steve felt so hot as Natasha pleasured herself. His lust got the better of him and he grabbed her, pinned her down on the bed, and humped her vagina like it was his sole purpose. Steve shoved his greedy cock inside her opening, screaming her name loudly, "NATASHA….OHHHHH NATASHA." She replied by shouting "OH YES FUCK ME."

His dick was throbbing and he played with her breast as he thrust into her like they were animals. Thor wanted, no, _needed_, to have more. The sight and the experience were too much. He grabbed hold of his own membrane and began to use his cum (which was everywhere) as lube.

**NATASHA POV.**

As her 5th orgasm came to her she couldn't take anymore. It was so perfect yet it was enough. "I-I am done. I can't go more. Sorry…" she said almost shamefully. Here she was in a situation that was _perfect_ and yet after 5 orgasms and 2 ½ hours of sex, it was hard. Her vagina was swollen with pleasure yet also pain. Her anus felt sore, and her sits needed a desperate shower.

"I got carried away. But I suppose that I should have known that I couldn't make it all the way with another man speeding up your orgasms." Said Thor, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Well, same here, don't go blaming me." Replied Steve, who although panting, still could handle more of this new yet amazing sex.

Natasha was befuddled. "You mean you are _still _able to go? You still aren't fully satisfied?"

With shyness, they both replied no. "Not that I haven't had a great, no, AMAZING time… it is just that for my full pleasure I need more." Said Thor to which Steve agreed.

"I never thought that a day would come when I wouldn't be able to fully please a man. It is usually the other way isn't it? But it seems you two have done more than wonderful with me. I must go home now, assuming I could walk."

"I will drive you mam-" said Steve who was interrupted by Natasha's hand.

"First I need to take a shower and so do you. I can't be seen with you like this, lest someone from the team knows." Natasha explained.

Thor Offered to fly her but she still refused. "I must do this on my own. You two can shower up here, I wanna go home. We still have the room until the morning." With that, Natasha left the room, walking on very sore muscles.

**THOR POV**

Thor couldn't help but feel that this was that stupid captain's fault. If it weren't for him, Thor might have gotten all he wanted from that beautiful woman. Steve thought the same exact thing. However, a growing heat spread over him once he glimpsed the soldier's still hard dick. It was throbbing, the thick veins so clear. Steve's head was in his hands, wishing he had more. Steve could of course take the honors to finishing it to himself but that was no fun.

Thor turned to Steve after mustering all of his courage and said: "On asgard, we are not limited to one gender."

**Steve** **POV**

Steve looked straight at Thor with a look of confusion on his face. "What?" And yet Steve felt a strange desire whenever he looked at Thor's hard cock, his hairy testicles which were large and…juicy. He had no foreskin, but Steve did because at his time of birth circumcision wasn't popular.

"All I mean is…We can both finish the job…together." Thor replied.

Feeling at a loss of options Steve asked "Have…have you done this before?"

Thor looked at his quivering dick and said, "Just now." He grabbed Steve's cock and began to give him a blowjob, possibly better than Natasha's.

**THOR POV**

Thor sucked and moved his tongue along the length of Steve's cock, playing with the foreskin, pulling him closer to orgasm. With one hand he jerked off Steve's dick and with the other hand started to jerk himself. The pure moans of pleasure that came from them were so hot that they only felt orgasm come quicker. Steve didn't even bother to hold back his urges and began to hump his dick in Thor's mouth, face fucking him. Thor was so turned on that he began to bob his head in the opposite motion giving Steve more pleasure.

Steve felt himself nearing another orgasm and so he held Thor's head in place and jizzed right in his mouth. Thor stopped wanking himself right before orgasm and placed Steve on the bed, so that he was lying on his belly. Thor shoved his cock right into Steve's ass. Steve never thought anal would be so could and he moaned as Thor's giant manhood slid in and out of his asshole.

Thor couldn't control himself and so he jizzed right in Steve's ass. "OH YESS!" he shouted in sheer pleasure.

This time Steve wanted to take a ride. "I am going to make you unable to walk." He whispered in Thor's ear as he fucked his ass. Thor enjoyed Steve's throbbing appendage in him fucking him as hard as possible. Steve reached down and began to jerk Thor off. His tight fist feverously jacked Thor off, while his dick pumped in and out of Thor's ass. Steve picked up speed and humped as fast as he could while jerking Thor off with a blurring speed. They both began to moan with pleasure as Steve moved his dick in and out of the ass and pulled on Thor's cock. They both reached another climax and Thor jizzed into Steve's hand while Steve's super cock let forth a huge load enter Thor's ass.

**STEVE POV**

Both men felt the final, and best orgasm going to come. They had cummed so many times already, feeling orgasm after orgasm, that now they were getting to the final point. Steve decided to make this last one special. Both men were now passionately making out, grinding their still hard dicks on each other, moaning in pleasure.

"Sit upright." Steve told Thor.

Thor sat with his back against the bed post wondering what was going to happen. Steve got into a handstand position and was facing Thor so that it was a 69 position but upright. Steve's head was just above Thor's eager cock, which was now pulsing with anticipation. Steve began to do pushups in handstand position with his mouth open over Thor's cock. His lips slip over the pulsing meat and Thor let out moans of pleasure. Thor opened his mouth and sucked strongly on Steve's cock. The dick was perfect in all ways. He was only mortal yet his 6 and a half inch cock was thick and the pubic hair was so sexy. The thick bush looked as if it hadn't been shaved since it first grew and his balls were low hanging. Thor sucked on Steve and beat his dick off where his tongue couldn't reach. He moved his hands up and down the shaft, and then he turned his hands as if wringing clothes, making Steve squirm in pleasure.

Steve was still doing handstand pushups while sucking Thor's cock and was not about to be outdone. He was now only on one hand using the other to jack Thor off. His strong arm allowed him to still pick up speed despite being balanced only on one hand. Steve licked Thor's penis hole, making Thor yelp for more. Thor began to face fuck Steve, and Steve began to do the same. Steve's hairy balls bumped into Thor's face with each hump, and Thor's even larger ball sack collided with Steve's face. Steve stopped sucking his cock and moved down to his large testicles and sucked them, playing with them in his mouth.

**NATASHA POV**

Natasha had forgotten something and so she returned to the hotel room. She couldn't possibly leave her wallet; it had many of her aliases in it. She figured that the two men must have been showering or gone home. So when she entered the room, she did NOT expect this. The two men were sucking each other, with Steve doing a handstand pushup. It was so hot that she ripped off her clothing and moved to the bed. Natasha grabbed her tits and massaged them and fingered herself to get the guys even hornier. The sight was too much. Both men stopped sucking and got up to face Natasha.

Thor and Steve decided to give Natasha a show too. So they faced each other and jerked themselves off. They both wanted release so bad and moved their fists with blurring speed. Natasha squirted again in orgasm and moved to Thor. She placed her pussy around his dick and bobbed up and down. She was facing Steve and so grabbed his cock and placed it between her boobs. Steve fucked in her cleavage while Natasha felt another orgasm going to come.

**THOR POV**

Thor was nearing the final orgasm. But he didn't want it like this. He wanted it to be explosive. And that is exactly what happened. While Steve was still titty fucking, Natasha placed Thor in front of her and licked at his nuts, moving her tongue all over. Steve, who was enjoying the cleavage fuck, sucked Thor's cuck until he came into his mouth. But Thor's final orgasm had a lot more semen than expected. His jizz fell onto Natasha breasts and on Steve's dick. The hot jizz lubed up Steve's dick and so he also cummed, releasing more jizz than before.

Thor was upset that it was finally over and they all just lay there on the bed. They still had until morning but the hotel wasn't going to like the very messy room. So the three of them decided to take it for all it was worth. Thor went into the shower (with steve) while Natasha left, once and for all. The two men in the shower thought that a little more wouldn't hurt. So while they were all soapy and steamy, they ass fucked and jizzed a few more times, all the while the cleaning maid was still trying to figure how two men got the while bed that stained. The shower would need cleaning too. Badly.


End file.
